Troubled Home No Sleep
by KuroRiya
Summary: Lapis didn't know how to breech the topic with Pearl. She clearly had some issues to work out, but it didn't seem like she was even trying. If she never wanted to, then Lapis would learn to be satisfied with that. But not knowing was killing her. Nsfw scene for Troubled Sea So Deep, but they can be read separately.


Steven had asked to stay the night at Connie's house. Garnet was working the graveyard shift. Amethyst was on a trip with some of her friends. It was the perfect opportunity. It would be stupid to let it go to waste.

But Pearl… It was obvious the girl had some insecurity in regards to intimacy. They'd been together for what felt like forever, but was actually only a little more than a year. Still, Lapis got the sense that Pearl wasn't exactly keen to cross over into intimate territory.

Lapis wasn't frustrated. She didn't mind that they were taking their time, and she understood without being told that Pearl had some things she had to work through. She didn't know where the problems stemmed from, and it was decidedly not her business unless Pearl chose to share the information with her. She could be patient until Pearl was ready.

At least, she'd been understanding up until recently. But it was starting to become clear that Pearl wasn't even making an effort to sort herself out. Maybe it was because Lapis has never mentioned it to her, but she appeared to be quite content with just kisses and snuggling.

And if that's all she ever wanted, Lapis could learn to accept it. So swept up in her love for Pearl was she that she could probably do just about anything for her. But not knowing was torture.

Lapis had always lacked a certain eloquence, and her blunt way of speaking sometimes got her into trouble. She knew that if she tried to talk it out with Pearl, she'd say something to hurt the girl's feelings. She'd done it before, and she hated watching Pearl wilt away when she accidentally blurted a badly-worded comment.

In her experience, at least with Pearl, actions often spoke louder than words. She often moved compulsively, but Pearl generally responded well to physicality. But what could she do? She couldn't exactly shove her hand up the other girl's skirt and hope for the best.

What she wound up doing, entirely out of the blue, was reach her hand up in an attempt to grope her boob. She never found out how that action would have been received, though, for she entirely missed and wound up groping her ribcage instead.

Pearl, who hadn't shared before that she was unreasonably ticklish, squealed with laughter that was entirely out of her control. And while Lapis hadn't achieved her goal, she had found a new weakness to exploit, and accidentally spent the next thirty minutes tickling Pearl till she was in tears and on the verge of hyperventilating from laughing so hard.

And then she was back to square one.

Pearl set up with a book on the couch, and Lapis trudged over to plop down next to her, mind whirling with other ways she might breech the subject. Surprise groping had been her last resort, and now she was forced to back up and start over.

Maybe talking wouldn't wind up being a mistake? It was worth a try.

"So, Pearl," She began, wincing at how ominous that probably sounded. The girl looked up from her book, and she pushed her reading glasses up to rest on her head so they weren't obscuring her too-blue eyes.

"Yes?" She prompted when Lapis didn't continue. Nerves were getting the better of her.

"E-Er, I mean, everyone's out of the house tonight, and we're all alone…" She trailed, watching her girlfriend try to figure out what she was trying to say.

"Yes, that's true." She agreed, still obviously unsure of where this was going. Just as Lapis was drawing in a breath to just blurt it out, Pearl seemed to get the idea. Her eyes lit up with understanding.

"Oh! You want to watch that movie, don't you? The new one about the flying dog?" She guessed. Lapis' mouth hung open for a moment as she tried to comprehend how Pearl had been so completely off the mark.

Pearl took her disbelief to be a yes, apparently, for the next thing she knew Pearl was returning from Steven's room and they were watching Dogcopter: The Next Chapter.

While she had wanted to see the movie, it wasn't her current objective, and she pouted her way through most of it, eating a whole bowl of popcorn alone in self pity. It wasn't until they were nearing the end that she realised that she could have been using the time to her advantage.

She tugged Pearl into her lap, and the girl didn't protest, used to such arrangements. She also didn't seem to mind when Lapis' hands found her hips and started rubbing small circles. It appeared she didn't notice when Lapis began a slow ascent, her fingers gently running along her waist, then her ribs.

Pearl would shiver on occasion, but she never complained. In fact, she leaned back against Lapis' chest, heaving a sigh as her head dropped back onto Lapis' shoulder. It was exhilirating, charting the new territory with cautious fingers. She had just brushed the underwire of Pearl's bra when the phone rang, and they both gasped in surprise, Pearl bolting upright and stumbling to her feet.

When she spoke into the receiver, her voice was even and calm, even though she still looked flustered in person.

"Hello? …Oh, Steven. Why are you calling? …You need it now? Are you sure the Mahes- …Alright, alright. We'll bring it over. See you in a few minutes."

She hung up, then sighed.

"Steven wants his ukelele." She explained. Lapis groaned.

"You told him yes?" She demanded. She'd thought Pearl had picked up on her mood, and on what she was after, but apparently the girl was still oblivious. Or just pretending to be. She wasn't sure which would be worse.

"He was making that face that he does." Pearl argued, sounding entirely defeated.

"Pearl, it was a phone call…"

"I could feel it!" She squawked indignantly. Lapis rolled her eyes, getting to her feet as well.

"Alright, alright, let's just get this over with." She suggested, heading up to Steven's room to fetch the requested instrument. She tucked it under her arm as Pearl put shoes on, and then they were on their way to Connie's house.

Pearl's hand found hers, as it always did when they walked together, and they made the short trip to the richer side of town. Lapis had met the Maheswarans a few times when she'd tag along to pick Steven up or drop him off. He and Connie preferred to spend time at the beach house, though, so she wasn't particularly well acquainted with the other family. They seemed uptight, and were obviously not comfortable with how often she was barefoot.

Mrs. Maheswaran answered, glancing down at Lapis' feet with a small look of disgust, then called for Steven to come get his ukelele. He raced to the door, which earned him a look from the woman that he didn't seem to notice. He hugged both Pearl and Lapis, then disappeared back into the house with his ukulele raised over his head. Mrs. Maheswaran looked like she was bracing herself for a war as she shut the front door.

When they got back home, Pearl excused herself to the kitchen to start dinner, which she'd offered to make since Garnet wasn't going to be home. Lapis sat in one of the barstools, resting her head on her crossed arms, watching Pearl flit around.

Was she not being straightforward enough? Or did Pearl know exactly what was on her mind? For all she knew, Pearl was carefully changing the subject every time she tried to bring it up. She hoped that wasn't the case. She hoped Pearl was at least willing to talk about it.

But she supposed it could wait till after dinner. Pearl was working hard, after all. Wouldn't want it to go to waste.

Pearl finished first, and excused herself to take a shower. Lapis sighed, finishing her own food and then retiring to their room. She could hear the sound of the shower running, and the rushing noise eased her nerves a bit.

She was sprawled out on the bed, eyes shut and breathing quiet when Pearl shuffled in, a pink bathrobe draped over her boney shoulders. There was some shuffling, probably her putting on a night gown, then the side of the mattress dipped under her weight, and she was leaning over to steal a kiss.

Lapis smiled, her eyes opening to take in the sight of her girlfriend. Pearl seemed surprised to see she was awake, but she quickly switched to a wide smile, open and natural in a way she only seemed to be when the sun went down, as if she believed the dark might hide her exposed imperfections. Lapis found her enthralling.

"I thought you were asleep." Pearl admitted, pushing some wet hair behind her ear. Lapis shook her head, sitting up and taking the towel from Pearl's shoulder, draping it over her hair before scrubbing it around rapidly.

Pearl protested loudly, and looked positively fed up when Lapis finally released her. But she couldn't be taken serious with how many directions her hair managed to be pointing in at the same time. Lapis giggled, shrieking in delight when Pearl's fingers wove into her own hair and mussed it just as badly.

They did battle for a good two minutes before falling, breathless, onto the mattress, tangled up in an awkward embrace. Despite how their chests heaved against one another, they couldn't stop laughing for a while longer. Lapis' eyes were watering a little bit when she finally did manage to calm down.

Pearl's eyes were closed, and she lay on her back, mouth open to pull in the extra oxygen she needed. Lapis watched her catch her breath, sitting up. She held the long part of her hair back for a moment so she could get to Pearl's lips, using the rare position to her advantage.

The little gasp that Pearl breathed any time Lapis tried to make out with her was both cute and infuriating; Cute, because she was just so perfect, but infuriating because she had no idea what that little gasp did to Lapis, every time. It made her toes curl.

But Pearl wasn't stopping her this time. She just went sort of limp in Lapis' arms, arms sprawled above her on the pillows and her body language loose. It made Lapis' stomach feel tingly, and she had to pull away from the girl's lips, overwhelmed for a moment.

"Um, Pearl-" She began, embarrassed by how little control she had over herself, one hand busy squeezing Pearl's hip, pulling the skirt of her gown just a centimeter higher but making her heart beat mentionably faster.

"I'm fine, Lapis." She promised, eyes fluttering open. She was trying really hard to look sincere, but Lapis could see the way her lips pursed for just a moment, belying her façade. Pearl seemed to sense when she'd been found out. "Well, mostly fine." She conceded.

Lapis sat back, pulling Pearl up with her so they could speak upright.

"I've sort of been trying to talk to you about this all day." Lapis blurted. Pearl blinked, eyes trained on her hands.

"That explains a lot." She mumbled, shaking her head. "But I suppose I sort of did pick up on it, because I've been thinking about my own… Hesitance lately." She admitted. Lapis scooted back a bit further, so that Pearl wasn't practically in her lap.

"Oh yeah?" She prompted.

"Yes." Pearl confirmed, nodding seriously. "I'm aware that you've noticed that I do show a certain… Aversion to the subject. I don't pretend like it doesn't freak me out a bit. But I do truly love you, and I think that I want to at least try this with you. I would like to know, for myself. And I want you to know. Because you deserve that."

Lapis digested that for a few moments, then she leaned across the bed to kiss the other girl.

"Thank you." She breathed, a smile that she only ever showed Pearl finding her lips. Pearl offered a shaky one back.

"Um, now?" She inquired after a moment, brows drawn. Pearl managed a nod.

"I think so." Her voice didn't sound very sure. But Lapis was going to trust her. She had to trust her.

Her first step of action was to get Pearl to relax again. So she kissed her, gradually getting closer as the kisses got deeper until, eventually, she had Pearl beneath her, blissfully breathless and limbs slack. Her cheeks had flushed to be roughly the same color as her rosy satin nightgown, and the compliment was beautiful in the low light of the bedroom.

She stroked the sleek fabric along Pearl's side and hip, and the girl trembled in her arms. She positively shook when her hand slid over the edge of the fabric, trailing a few inches down her creamy thigh before dipping under the skirt to trail upwards again.

Her kisses muffled the little gasps from Pearl, which became more and more frequent the further up the nightgown Lapis' hand ventured. She retracted about halfway up the girl's stomach, though, trailing back over her side until her hand rested over her breast.

Pearl seemed a little stupefied, and Lapis chuckled to herself.

"Earlier, when I was tickling you?" She began, squeezing and making Pearl gasp yet again. "I was actually trying to grab your boob. That was maybe a little barbaric." She giggled. Pearl just stared, mouth open a little.

Lapis shook her head, deciding now was maybe not the best time to recount how hard she'd been trying to get Pearl exactly like this all day. Another time.

She turned her attention instead to kissing the girl's neck, which quickly distracted her from any confusion she might have been trying to sort out. In fact, as soon as Lapis gave the curve between her shoulder and neck a nip, Pearl became all but putty, eyes lidded and breaths short. She limply lifted her arms above her head to allow Lapis to pull the nightgown off, leaving her in just her pink panties. They hugged her narrow hips with a lacy fringe, and Lapis was starstruck.

But those could wait. Pearl's chest required some attention. Lapis' hands easily covered her breasts, but she sort of liked the fit. Pearl was flushed down to her shoulders, looking like she couldn't choose between crying and moaning.

Lapis sat up for a moment, untying the straps of her own top and shimmying out of it, unclasping her bra before pulling Pearl's hands up rest over the cups of the fabric. She let her hands fall, and Pearl let out a shaky breath, her fingers squeezing minutely before pulling the bra off and dropping it onto the floor.

For the next few minutes she was so distracted by staring at Lapis' chest that she didn't seem to notice that Lapis had resumed touching her own. It wasn't till she dipped her head down and began licking at a peaked nipple that Pearl managed to break her eyes away.

Pearl stuttered out a breathy moan, her arms scrambling up to wrap around Lapis' head. Her skin was cool where it pressed against Lapis' chest, and she wrapped her own arms around Pearl's middle, holding her tightly as her mouth traveled down along her body. Eventually her head slipped from Pearl's grasp, and her piano fingers tangled in her hair instead, holding on gently and following however far Lapis trailed.

She kissed her stomach while she slid her panties down her thighs, and the shiver it caused distracted Pearl enough to get the panties off and discarded on the floor. Pearl seemed to realize she'd lost her last bit of clothing about the same time that Lapis began trailing over the V of her legs. She tensed, eyes going wide, but whatever she was going to say died in her throat as lapis gave her clit a teasing lick.

The tall girl practically collapsed, body going slack against the pillows and her breathing heavy. Her legs fell apart with little coaxing, and Lapis smiled, promising herself that she'd make Pearl's first time mind blowing. If she was as sensitive as she seemed, it might not even be hard.

Too many times before she'd found herself staring at the ceiling at night, Pearl curled against her side and snoring softly. She'd think about Jasper, and all the things she'd taught her. Things that were going to make Pearl's head spin. But it also meant that she couldn't share this discovery with Pearl.

But then, that meant that she got to guide her instead. And maybe that was better.

Pearl came with a high, breathy stutter, and then a minute or two of just shaking which increased exponentially when Lapis ran her fingers over her nipples or her stomach. When she calmed down, they cuddled for a few minutes, Pearl's head nestled between Lapis' breasts, her legs tangled around one of Lapis' thighs. 

Pearl sighed quietly, looking thoroughly satisfied and maybe a little startled. Lapis couldn't help a giggle, pecking the girl's parted lips without much thought. They curled against hers, though, and she pulled back.

"I don't taste very good." She blurted. Her face went crimson not a moment later, and Lapis was too busy laughing so hard she couldn't breathe to offer her girlfriend any comfort. When she finally managed to catch her breath, she was tasked with coaxing Pearl out of the cocoon of blankets she'd wrapped around herself.

"T-That was such a…" Pearl muttered, still covering her face bashfully, though she'd allowed Lapis to peel away the layers of comforter, exposing her down to her hips again. Lapis didn't let her dwell on it, though, distracting her with a kiss and a hand between her legs.

"O-Oh!" Pearl gasped, her body immediately going a bit slack at the attention. "Again?"

Lapis only grinned.

"Only if you think you can handle it." She replied sweetly, though she could tell that Pearl picked up on the challenge. She managed a tiny smile.

"Well, I suppose we'll have to put me to the test, then." She replied, her eyes fluttering closed while she lay back, parting her legs once she retrieved them from the blankets. Lapis felt her heart race at the new openness, drawing closer and taking a moment to just kiss every inch that Pearl was giving her access to, from head to toe.

Pearl sighed on occasion, and sometimes it seemed she couldn't control the compulsion to touch Lapis, be that a soft brushing of her fingers over Lapis' shoulder or a gentle tug on her hair. Some things never changed.

When she ran out of skin to kiss, Lapis got back to work, rubbing Pearl back into a moaning mess, keeping her busy with occasional kisses and bites, which she quickly learned Pearl was incredibly responsive to.

"Can I put my fingers inside?" She asked, realizing too little too late that she'd been a little too blunt. Pearl's arms retreated so that she could drape them over her face instead, unable to make eye contact.

"U-Um, if you'd like. That doesn't…. Doesn't really feel good when I do it, t-though." She admitted, her flush racing down towards her collarbones. Lapis had to work to get her relaxed again, petting her hair and peppering her with butterfly kisses until she'd forgotten about her embarrassment.

She tensed when Lapis finally did let a finger slip inside, then she tried to adjust her body to get a better angle, eventually giving up with a soft puff of breath, opting to just let Lapis position her with a careful tug on her hips.

It almost felt like she was uninterested, for her breathing settled back down, and her soft moans all but ceased. And maybe she was right; maybe she just wasn't receptive to internal stimulation. Jasper had been that way. But Lapis wanted to at least try. Because if she could just find that spot, she had a feeling she'd have Pearl in tears with the pleasure.

And sure enough, when her finger finally brushed the right spot, Pearl's eyes flew open with a stuttered gasp. Lapis couldn't help but look up, grinning at the surprised look on her girlfriend's face. She gave it a few more teasing touches, her smile growing fonder with each cry that escaped Pearl's lips.

"L-Lapis!" She warbled, voice quiet and wavering. "Wha-ah-t are you doing?"

She received a kiss for her struggle, but Lapis didn't stop the stimulation while she explained, enjoying having control for the time being.

"It's called a g-spot." She offered. Pearl shook her head.

"I-I've read about it, but I could n-never-" Her words lost out to a shaky whine.

"It can be hard to do it yourself. I didn't even know it existed until Jasper showed me."

It dawned on her that it probably wasn't the best time to mention her ex-girlfriend, but Pearl hardly even seemed to notice, too busy scrambling for something to cling onto. She eventually found a pillow, which she crushed to her chest, biting into the fluff to muffle the steady stream of moans when Lapis bowed her head and began lapping at her clitoris attentively.

"L-Lapis!" She choked out, her back arching spastically in a graceful arc, torn between pressing forward for more and pulling away to escape the overstimulation. It didn't really matter, though, for Lapis easily followed her movements, leaving no route for escape. It didn't take long before Pearl's muscles went rigid, and her jaw locked open in a silent cry.

Lapis stroked her through the orgasm, then caught her when she collapsed, lowering her down gently and kissing hungrily at her panting lips. As soon as she had Pearl situated, her hand darted down to her skirt. She slid her hand under the waistband, letting out a little moan into Pearl's mouth as she rubbed at herself, fingers slipping in the excess wetness.

It took a long time for Pearl to catch her breath, considering Lapis was occupying one of her airways, but she eventually came to her senses, and she realized what Lapis was doing with a faint blush. Even so, her hand trailed to the hem of Lapis' skirt, and she pushed it up, rolling over to kiss Lapis, making her head spin so much that she didn't remember how her panties wound up hooked on the headboard or when Pearl had begun rubbing her just the right way to have her toes curling.

Pearl kissed her when she crumpled over the edge, muffling Lapis' cries and stroking her through the aftershocks. Lapis felt a bit like she was seeing stars, and she couldn't help but zone out. But she was aware of Pearl sidling up next to her, and helping her out of her skirt. And she felt Pearl pull her closer, till they were pressed together.

She looked up, staring at a satisfied looking Pearl, and letting out a breathless laugh.

"How are you so good at that?" She asked. Pearl blinked, quirking a brow.

"Was I good? I just sort of… Um, did what I do… For… Myself." She gritted out, her face getting red. Lapis snickered, craning her neck to steal a kiss.

"You don't have to be embarrassed that you masturbate, Pearl. I just want to know if it was good for you, honestly. Is this something we could… Do again?" She wondered.

Pearl only got redder, and eventually resorted to hiding herself in Lapis' shoulder. But she nodded, and Lapis grinned. She would have dealt with it if Pearl said no, but she was definitely glad that she would get the opportunity to see Pearl like that again.

After a moment, she cuddled closer, pulling the blankets up and finding Pearl's hands, lacing their fingers and sighing happily.

The screen door slammed.

Pearl sat up and stared at the light in the hallway like a doe in headlights. Steven called their names, and they could hear him talking to Connie. Pearl was already scrabbling for her nightgown, or a shirt, or her robe, or anything, but Lapis was still a little too in shock to react.

Lucky for them, Pearl managed to trip into the closet and Lapis had the decency to pull the blankets up when Steven opened the door. He blinked a few times, then shut it again, and he could be heard telling Connie that they 'needed a minute.'

Lapis couldn't stop laughing for a good ten minutes, and Pearl cried a little bit.

A/N: This took so long! I've actually never written a nsfw scene with two female characters, so this was new territory for me. I've decided I very much like writing Lapis. She's fun.

If you read this before you read Troubled Sea So Deep, that's totally fine, but if you enjoyed Pearl and Lapis in this, then I would suggest you give it a try. It's sfw, but it would serve as a prequel to this, including how they met and got together. OwO

If you're here from Troubled Sea So Deep, thanks for sticking around long enough for this. It's nowhere near as long, but I'm glad I got to explore this universe just a little more. And thanks for all the super sweet comments and feedback. You guys are all so generous with your compliments, I didn't even know what to do with myself for a few days!

Well, thanks for reading! Keep your eye out if you like Jaspidot, I'm thinking of doing a sidestory for them. Feedback of any kind is appreciated!

KuroRiya  
九六りや


End file.
